


Can't Stand The Heat

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, Gen, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Can't Stand The Heat

Jean stared in disbelief at the sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen. Logan stood at the stove, cooking. He turned, smiling when he saw it was her. Tossing the towel in his hands to the side, he crossed over to her. Their lips touched briefly before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly before releasing her.   
"Do you need a hand?"   
A scowl crossed his face. "What makes you automatically assume that I need help?"   
She pointed to the stove behind him, struggling to contain her laughter. "Because you just set the kitchen on fire."


End file.
